Off the Wall (song)
Off the Wall is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album of the same name. It was released on September 10, 1979 and was recorded in 1978. It was written by Rod Temperton and was composed by Quincy Jones.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Off_the_Wall_%28song%29 Personnel * Written and composed by Rod Temperton * Produced by Quincy Jones * Michael Jackson: Lead and background vocals * Louis Johnson: Bass * John Robinson: Drums * David Williams, Marlo Henderson: Guitars * Greg Phillinganes: Electric piano, synthesizer * Michael Boddicker: Synthesizer programming * George Duke: Synthesizer, synthesizer programming * Paulinho Da Costa: Percussion * Horns arranged by Jerry Hey and performed by The Seawind Horns: * Jerry Hey: Trumpet and flugelhorn * Larry Williams: Tenor, alto saxophones and flute * Kim Hutchcroft: Baritone, tenor saxophones and flute * William Reichenbach: Trombone * Gary Grant: Trumpet * Rhythm and vocal arrangements by Rod Temperton Gallery imagesCAFRIF9R.jpg imagesCATDY02H.jpg imagesCAUVFLZO.jpg Awards This song charted at no.5 on the R&B singles chart, no.10 on the Billboard Hot 100, no.10 on the Pop Singles chart, no.5 on the Billboard Soul Singles chart, and no.7 in the UK. Lyricshttp://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=165 *When the world is on your shoulder *Gotta straighten up your act and boogie down *If you can't hang with the feelin' *Then there ain't no room for you this part of town *'Cause we're the party people night and day *Livin' crazy that's the only way * *So tonight gotta leave that nine to five upon the shelf *And just enjoy yourself *Groove, let the madness in the music get to you *Life ain't so bad at all *If you live it off the wall *Life ain't so bad at all (live life off the wall) *Live your life off the wall (live it off the wall) * *You can shout out all you want to *'Cause there ain't no sin in folks all getting loud *If you take the chance and do it *There there ain't no one who's gonna put you down *'Cause we're the party people night and day *Livin' crazy that's the only way * *So tonight gotta leave that nine to five upon the shelf *And just enjoy yourself *C'mon and groove, and let the madness in the music get to you *Life ain't so bad at all *If you live it off the wall *Life ain't so bad at all (live life off the wall) *Live your life off the wall (live it off the wall) * *Do what you want to do *There ain't no rules it's up to you (ain't no rules it's all upto you) *It's time to come alive *And party on right through the night (all right) * *Gotta hide your inhibitions *Gotta let that fool loose deep inside your soul *Want to see an exhibition *Better do it now before you get too old *'Cause we're the party people night and day *Livin' crazy that's the only way * *So tonight gotta leave that nine to five upon the shelf *And just enjoy ourselves/yourself *C'mon and groove (yeah) let the madness in the music get to you *Life ain't so bad at all *If you live it off the wall *Life ain't so bad at all (live life off the wall) *Live your life off the wall (live it off the wall) * *So tonight gotta leave that nine to five upon the shelf *And just enjoy yourself *C'mon and groove (yeah) and let the madness in the music get toyou *Life ain't so bad at all *If you live it off the wall *(Repeat to fade) Rod Temperton Interview "The one I thought would be their choice was Off The Wall," he said. "I tried to find out about Michael's character. I knew he liked Charlie Chaplin, and I thought Off The Wall would be a nice thing for Michael." In Off The Wall This song is the 5th song and the 3rd single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Off_The_Wall_%28album%29 Performances Michael Jackson performed the song on the Jacksons' Destiny Tour's second leg, as well as the Triumph Tour, and the Victory Tour. He also performed the song during the Bad World Tour (some concerts, notably Yokohama). He also performed it during the HIStory World Tour, but only as a part of the Off the Wall Medley on certain concerts in the first leg. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Off the Wall songs